Lily and James Final Year!
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: Please read i put all of it together! So you cann read all! I hope you like it!


Lilly and James Potter   
Final Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own the people besides for Serenity and Andraia. So please don't sue me.   
"Mum, I've got to go. I told my friends I would meet them on the train, or a least by it!" James told his mother.   
"You've got everything right! Your trunk, money, glasses, and underwear, socks?"   
"Mother! Do you have to say it out loud!" James look around intently to see that no one heard.   
"O… I am sorry dear, I didn't think that I said it that loud?" His mother said with a hand to her face.   
"That's O.k. mum." James looked around for all of his friends, while talking to his mother.   
He keep and eye out for everyone through the thick crowd. He turned around to see if he could see anyone from over his mother's shoulder.   
"Well I do hope they show up soon. I am getting.. ouch!"   
James looked over his shoulder to see Sirus, Peter and Lupin with a muggle toy. A slingshot, in the slingshot was a dung bomb. James and his mother looked over at each other, then at the dung bomb, then back at another.   
"Run!!!" Said James mother, hurrying to get out of the way   
"I am! I trying at least!" James heard the bomb go off and Peter, Sirus, and Lupin running after him. He was running so fast that he saw a long red head girl right in front of him. He tried to stop as quick as he could. He got about one inch, then Bam! Sirus, Peter, and Lupin bumped right into him. James fell right on top off the red haired women.   
"O, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Arr... e you o.k.?" He lender a hand to help her up.   
"Yea, I'm fine! Thanks, what were you doing always?" She rubbed her head and as James helped her up.   
Lilly moved her hair out of her face to see what she was doing. James looked at her puzzled.   
"Lily?" James said looking down at her.   
"James?" Lily said looking up at him.   
"Wow, you look great! I mean you know for not seeing you all summer!"   
"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Lily said smiling at him, as she brushed her self off.   
"Here, let me help!" Said Sirus, rushing over to help her.   
"O.. Thanks! Sirus." Lily was turning red as he helped.   
"Sure no... problem. There we go." Sirus went by Lupin and Peter.   
Lupin and Peter had there mouths hanging open at Lily. James turned around and told them to shut there mouths and that it is not polite to goggle at a women.   
"James you shouldn't be telling them that!" Lily explained   
"Why not?"   
"Cause... you were just doing it."   
James went from a white colour to a bright red. The train whistle blew and the Conductor came out and hollered;   
"ALL ABOARD FOR THE [HOGWARTS][1]!"   
All of them looked at each other and ran on to the train. James sat down by Lily and Sirus set by Lupin, Peter went to go set by the Slytherin Gang. Though none of them knew why. They were off listing to music on the train. Lily and sirus had brought some music for them to listen to. (click on the Hogwarts Name) They all sat and talk about how the there summer was.   
"HOGWARTS IN FIFTH TEEN MINUTES!"   
They ladie who comes around with the cart full of things stopped by James and his friends.   
"Anything?"   
"Yea I'll have a bag of ever flavour beans, Lily?"   
"I will have a Chocolate frog!"   
"Ok, Sirus?"   
"I will have what he is having!"   
"Ok. Lupin?"   
"Frog!"   
"O.k so two frogs and two beans ok that well be 4 gallons."   
"There you go!"   
"Thanks you have a nice day!"   
"You to!" all of them said!   
They all talked the way to Hogwarts. About life and what would be their dream date and who would they date?   
"HOGWARTS IS IN SIGHT, PLEASE GET CHANGED INTO YOUR SCHOOL ROBES! WHEN OFF THE TRAIN, FIRST YEAR OVER IN THE RIGHT CORNER OF THE FIELD, THE REST OF YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO."

Chapter 2

...James and his friends all got their robes on and hurried to set back down. They watched Lily try to put hers on.   
"Having trouble?" James asked smiling.   
"Yes, I am!"   
"Want help?"   
"Sure!"   
James got up to help her, he put he hands up over her head and pulled the robe down. It didn't go down all the way. It got stuck right at her chest area. well it bounded up there. James feeling very unease pulled it down.   
"James Potter what do you think you are doing?"   
"Well, uhm.... nothing? I was... it just got.... you know bonded up there."   
"O… o.k. I see." Lily's face redden when it poked through the hole at the top.   
"Well, shall you... we set down?"   
"Yea."   
The train came to a very slow stop. The first compartment kids got off then the second, and so on. James and Lily were in the seventh compartment. By the time their turn was to get off all the carriage's were gone expect of one. The driver told them that they could only fit three people in there. James looked at Lily, Lily looked at Lupin and Lupin looked at Sirus. They all ran towards the cart and hopped in. James, Sirus and Lupin got in and Lily just stared at them.   
"Here." James held out a hand. "Give me your hand Lily."   
Lily stared at him and glided her hand in his. He pulled her up gently and placed her on his lap. Sirus and Lupin looked at each other a smiled.   
"Thanks."   
"Yea, don't mention it!"   
The carriage gave a little throw as it started to move up to the castle. James caught Lily as she almost fell of his lap and Lupin and Sirus fell on the floor busting up laughing. They were looking up and their faces were so red.   
"Well, well we knew you were very practical James, But did you have to put Lily's name on your leg?" Lupin asked touching the name.   
"What! were?" Sirus said pushing Lupin over.   
James kicked them to shut them up. They turned around and just laughed. The two clowns got back up and sat down. The cart became very silent, and they all just looked around. Lupin was reading a book on _How werewolves hunt, _Sirus was looked out at the castle, James was turning red, and Lily was worried that her butt was to bonny, and that she hope she wasn't hurting James lap. The driver told them they were at Hogwarts, and that their trunks well be carried up to their rooms. Sirus grabbed Lily's hand, James grabbed Lily's other hand, Lupin locked arms with Sirus. They all went in as nothing could stop them. They way they looked is like the Wizard of OZ movie. James was the scarecrow, Lupin the lion, and Sirus the ten man, and Lily was Dorothy.   
They walked into the Castle entrance and started at it. It was different some how. There was a starlight sky and the sky was not dark but a mid ocean colour. There were owls flying around and it had a song on in the [Main][2] hall. James got pulled over by a bunch of girls, to the table, along with Sirus. Lily felt like she could have went over there and took him back, but she didn't. She walked over to the table with Lupin. She keep telling her self that, her and James were just friends. That's what they were only friends. So why would she care if he was popular with the girls. Lupin and her sat across from James. The girls keep giving looks that mad Lily wanna laugh.   
"Their not jealous are they?" said Lupin with a hare of sarcasm.   
"Please can I have quiet?" Professor Dumbledore, younger and good looking, stood up. "Thank you, now that we are all seated, we are going to continue with the Sorting Hat."   
Everyone sat quiet and didn't talk as they saw the first years stumble out and look very scared. The teacher sat the Sorting Hat down on the stool and stared calling the people one by one. There were twenty people, four tables, so there had to be at least five people in each group.   
Timberlake, Jake   
"Gryffindor"   
Spears, Andraia   
"Hufflepuff"   
Arena, Tina   
"Ravenclaw"   
Velasquez, Nicole   
"Slytherin"   
Dawson, Jack   
"Titanic, oop's I did it again, hehe (sorry had to do it) um... Ravenclaw!"   
Carey, Brandy   
"Ravenclaw"   
Morre, Mandy   
"Gryffindor"   
Gable, Jessica   
"Hufflepuff"   
Delacour, Ali   
"Hufflepuff"   
Andre, Tatyana   
"Gryffindor"   
Braxton, Sliver   
"Slytherin"   
Crystal, Gayle   
"Gryffindor"   
Shields, Serenity   
"Hufflepuff"   
Wallace, William   
"Ravenclaw"   
James, Taylor   
"Gryffindor"   
Curse, Thomas   
"Hufflepuff"   
Ashley, Elizabeth   
"Ravenclaw"   
Taylor, Elizabeth   
"Slytherin"   
Malfoy, Justin   
"Slytherin"   
Snape, Have your head bittin off! (hehe)   
"Slytherin"   
The teacher put the hat away as the rest of them sat down at there tables. Dumbledore started to stand up and say something before they started to eat.   
"! yrraM semaJ dnA yliL yaM"   
They all started to laugh, wondering what he said, but they didn't care cause they had food and all of them were starving. Lily and Lupin dug into the turkey and potato's, James and Sirus went straight for the pie and the juice. Lily took a bit of turkey, then started to stare into space. James, Lupin, and Sirus stared at her.   
"Um... Lily might I ask what you are staring at?" Lupin asked waving a hand infront of her face.   
"I got it. I got what Dumbledore said."   
"What did he say?" James asked stuffing his face full, while the girls goggled at him.   
"O... nothing, I'll tell you later."   
Lily had got it. She looked over at Dumbledore and saw him smiling at her, then winked. What he said was "May Lily and James Marry" but backwards.

Chapter 3

"Lily, are you still in there?" James waved a hand over her face.   
"Yea, sorry." Lily thought to herself, why would Dumbledore say that. Did he really know what Lily liked, or the person she liked.   
"Lily, are you going to eat?" Lupin asked her. She looked at her food and back at James. James was talking with Nadine, a seventh year girl at Hogwarts, that was also in Gryffindor with them. Nadine must have said something funny, cause James laughed so hard that he fell of his stool. Lily laughed when she saw him fall and he out his foot up and twitched it. Lily stopped and dropped her fork on her plate, looked at the table of a min, and then ran out of the hall.   
"Lily?" Sirus asked.   
James looked up from the table to see what happen. Sirus got up and ran after Lily, while James tried to get up and leave to but Nadine stopped him. Sirus heard Lily crying a little and panting. Sirus found her, standing by the front door, bending over her knees and holding her chest.   
"Hey, are you ok?" Sirus asked approaching casualty.   
"Yea, I'm fine. I just choked on the bread."   
"O... is that all, I though you went out because you saw, James and Nadine."   
"NO!!!" Lily said hastily. "Well no i wasn't."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yea, I am."   
James saw Sirus and Lily walking back into the great hall together. Lily was laughing as set down.   


_I deiced i am going to out these all as one! and so you can read them! I would like to take this time to thank!_   
_Anime_angel_   
_Child of the Shadows,_   
_Hermione. :)._   
_Prongs! (i thank you especialy)._   
_clarie._   
_Plzazz._   
_Hermione Black! thank you so ver much._   
_Beth,_   
_LizZie,_   
_bananasherbet,_   
_Sfdhsd(who ever that is)!_   
_Bill! (singed Review)_   
_Duckling_   
_Hermione Gulliver_   
_Amethyst_   
_Marie_   
_Aurora Hyperion_   
_Pumpkin Juice_   
_Molly!_   
_You guys made it all worth writting!_

   [1]: http://cagesworld.tripod.com/reviews/music/candy.mid
   [2]: http://www.blarg.net/%7Einfrared/midi/canon.mid



End file.
